The 137th Hunger Games
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: Hello and welcome to the 137th Hunger Game! To become a tribute and join in the game please fill out the info and post it as a review. Good luck tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour! *CLOSED*
1. The Final Tribute List!

Ok hi guys. Sorry its been so long! Since im inpacient I`ve entered three of my own tributes into this game. But dont worry they wont win and will probley

end up blood bath people. Which means I`ll be posting the reaping chapters soon! I had district ones done but I can't find where I put it so I have to

rewrite it... Anyway here is the new and final tribute list!

District one:

Female: Ashkia Dayson

Male: Quil Mickson (sorry 12 was taking )

District two:

Female: Lexi Miller

Male: Leon "Leo" Shane

District three:

Female: Danielle Deshautelle

Male: Jack Shem

District four:

Female: Kiera Gillen

Male: Sean Brown

District five:

Female: Finch Okley

Male: Hunter Lee

District six:

Female: Alison Ardoin

Male: Alexander Ardoin

District seven:

Female: Natalie (Nat) Samson

Male: Zach Piper

District eight:

Female: Platinum Salamence

Male: Carter LeTroye

District nine:

Female: Amelia Fisher

Male: Beam Tome

District ten:

Female: Arabella Hawthorne

Male: Light River

District eleven:

Female: Angelice Rowan

Male: Zarcius (Sparky) Triton

District twelve:

Female: Selena (Sel) Yodis

Male: Crimson Night


	2. District one reaping

AN: Hey, I'm so sorry that this took me So long! I just never got around to it. But without any further problems I present to you District one's Reaping!

Ashkia Dayson POV:

I awoke that morning with the harsh sun burning threw my window, and my father yelling at me to get up. Did I honestly want to get up? No. But I had to, today was the Reaping. I would have loved to just forget it all but how could I? The sound of my father's footsteps coming closer broke my train of thought. I leaped up out of bed.

"Ashkia are you up?" my father yelled.

"Course dad, wouldn't want to be late," I replied trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"That's my girl! Your not going to end up like your brother, are you? No, cause you're a winner!" he cackled and before I could respond my father walked away. How could he talk like that! I thought. Doesn't he care that his own son died in these games? My only brother had died a few years back in the Hunger Games and instead of feeling sad, my father was embarrassed that his son had not won like he had. That's year is when I started training to win the games. I trained to win this game and I trained to be a tribute, and trained for today.

Soon enough it was almost time to leave for the square. I adjusted my white spaghetti strap reaping dress and smoothed out my curly auburn hair. Something was missing. My token! I ran about my room searching for the friendship bracelet my brother used to wear. I found it in my jewellery box and tried to squeeze it onto my wrist. It was a bit tight but I got it on. I was ready. I was prepared. I was going to win.

I reached the square and made my way to the group of other sixteen year olds. Some people were chatting in hushed nervous voices but stop immediately when the major got up to say his speech. I tried to seem interested.

"And now lady's and gents It's time to announce our tributes!" the major finished. As he sat down a lady with orange skin a short white hair bounded up to the reaping bowls.

"Hello district one," she greeted in her funny capitol accent. The people of the capitol are so odd, I thought.

"I'm Frost Light," She continued.

"Alright ladies first," Frost giggled. My mind began to whirl. This was it! I was going to do it. I was going to volunteer!

"Crystal Tyler," Frost called out. I froze. Why was I so nervous? A girl that looked about fourteen slowly headed for the stage.

"I volunteer!" I spat out. Crystal looked around the crowd trying to find her saviour.

"Great, great, why don't you come up here and tell us your name?" Frost bounced about. I pushed my way threw the crowd and up onto the stage.

"I'm Ashkia Dayson," I said my voice shaking a bit.

The rest of the reaping went by in a blur. The boy tribute was called and gosh what a let down! He was just some twelve year old. It's never fun when a twelve year old is picked! But it was sort of funny when the kid's mom tried to take him away. And then before I knew it I was in the justice building listening to my parent's rambling on about how proud they were. Until the peace keeper took them away. No one else came. Not that I thought anyone else would.

So I just sat there fiddling with my bracelet until I was taken away to the train heading for the Capitol. I was going to win, I told myself. I have to.

Quil Mickson POV

"Quil, Quil , It's time to get up darling," my mother sais as she brushed strands of hair off my face. "It's time for the reaping." I moaned sleepily and slowly opened my eyes.

"Is it time already?" I asked and my mother nodded.

"Are you excited? It's your very first reaping so your auntie bought you some new clothes, there on your dresser," she informed me and kissed my forehead, then left the room.

When I managed to get up I went straight to my dresser to find a nice new white button up shirt and black dress pants. I smiled. Thanks Auntie, I thought. It wasn't everyday an unwanted kid like me gets a gift. It was true I was an unwanted child, born by mistake and hated. The only people who cared about me were my aunt and mother. My father had left years ago and has another family. Him and my step siblings have made it clear that I'm unwanted with there man try's at killing me.

I finished getting dressed and made my way into the small bathroom in my house. My hair was a mess as usual I looked dirty. You would have thought I was some homeless hungry kid. I grabbed my brush and tried to make myself look presentable.

It was finally time to go. I took my mothers hand and we headed off. When we arrived I joined the rest of the kids my age. No one talked we were too nervous.

The mayor began his speech about the games, the Capitol, the war, the districts, and why the games are held. I just thought it was cruel.

When the speech was done the tributes names were to be called. A scary orange lady bounced to the girls reaping ball and began to talk in her accent. I could barley understand anything she said. When she was finally done talking she reached into the slips of paper and grabbed one.

"Crystal Tyler" she announced. Moments later a very pretty sixteen year old volunteered.

The orange lady waltzed over to the ball with the boy's names. She grabbed a slip and when she announced the name the world froze.

"Quil Mickson."

I couldn't think. Was that me? No, no it couldn't be. But it was. I was going to die.

"No!" a scream broke my thoughts and I pushed my way to the stage. Just before I got to the steps my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Soon a peace keeper came and took her away. I then nervously walked up onto the stage.

"Quil, oh Quil," my aunt sobbed and hugged me close. I was sitting on the couch in the justice building. My mother was gripping my hand and was silent. It seemed to soon when the peace keeper came and they had to go.

I just sat there looking down at my feet.

"Kid," a voice made me jump and I looked up to see my father standing there. "Good luck kid, you'll need it," he said and awkwardly patted my back. I flinched.

"Thanks," I mumbled and he left. No one else came and soon enough I was on my way to the Capitol and too my death.


End file.
